


Late Nights, Tired Eyes

by manillak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Libraries, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 18:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manillak/pseuds/manillak
Summary: Oikawa has a perfectly reasonable explanation.It was 2AM, his brain was high on too many 5-hour energys to be good for one person, and his mother had permanently stamped creepy stories into his head after years of telling them.Of course his first thought would be ghosts.





	Late Nights, Tired Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back after literally 9 months probably  
> enjoy this oldie i found sitting in my docs for some reason?  
> seriously i started writing this on the 25th of june 2016- it's almost been a year

The view outside was peaceful. Moonlight illuminated still trees and the campus was silent. All the students were in their dorms, calmly sleeping in their beds or having midnight conversations with their friends. The city outside was tranquil; A perfect night to be out having fun and enjoying his youth.

But Oikawa was stuck in the university library, pulling his hair out of his head.

Phrases and numbers swirled around his head, like he could just pluck them out of the air; he might’ve actually tried, in his hazy state. His focus, despite him trying hard to direct towards his textbook, flickered between the pages and his dreams of his soft bed and the freedom of a time after final examinations.

 

He jerked his head up when a shuffle sounded from his right. Oikawa frowned. Wasn’t the library empty when he came in? He didn’t think he heard the door open. A shadowy figure moved in the corner of his eye. In his hazy, virtually asleep brain, the thought of stories his mother would tell him at night to scare him into going to bed early came to mind. His heart dropped in realization.

The library was haunted.

Oikawa didn’t know what to do. He didn’t have time to be haunted by a spirit, especially not such an uncool one that enjoys hanging out in libraries. He couldn’t waste all the work he had done just to have it cut off in the middle by getting himself possessed. He tried remembering that English horror movie Yahaba had shown him last week. He needed power over the ghost. He spun his desk chair around.

“Tell me your name.”, he announced to the room, voice weaker than he liked after not having spoke for two hours.

There was another shuffle.

“Uh, Iwaizumi?”.

Woah, the ghost sounded hot. Deep and gruff and surprisingly human. He answered confusedly at Oikawa’s question.

“Listen, Iwaizumi Ghost-chan. I really can’t afford to be haunted right now. I have an exam two days.”, he reasoned, hoping the entity would listen. 

From behind the bookshelf, a man stepped out. He was about an inch shorter than Oikawa and had a muscular frame. Oikawa could see his furrowed eyebrows even in the dim moonlight coming through the window.

“I’m not a ghost, dumbass.”.

Ah, it was a student. Now that he thought about it, that did make more sense. 

“Well, then why are you ghosting around like one?”.

Iwa-chan looked practically affronted. 

“I’m not trying to ‘ghost around’, or whatever. I’m just taking a walk.”.

“Try making some noise then if you don’t want to ‘ghost around’!”, Oikawa huffed.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows shot up as he rebuttled. 

“Maybe you should be more vigilant of your surroundings.”.

Oh, Iwa-chan. If only you knew.

“I was concentrating on my textbook. Maybe you should try coming to the library to study instead of to scare people with your ‘ghosting around’.”, he crossed his arms and stuck his mouth out, pouting.

Exasperation laced every word.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but it’s 2AM. Normal people usually study during the day.”.

“Yeah? Well, normal people don’t ghost around the library either. And what are you doing here at 2AM if you’re so normal, Iwa-chan?”. 

The man in front of him shuffled his feet and looked at the ground.

“Nothing.”.

“Ha!”, Oikawa triumphed. “I knew you were ghosting around!”.

“I was not!”.

“Then what were you doing?”.

Iwaizumi sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

“I just couldn’t sleep, okay? I was bored…”.

Deafening silence filled the library until Oikawa slammed his textbook shut and sprang out of his chair, making Iwaizumi jump.

“Well, you want to go to McDonalds, then?”. 

The man huffed a single-syllable laugh, shaking his head. 

“Sure, dumbass.”

The taller man frowned.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru.”.

Iwaizumi looked at him, contemplating before turning away and beginning to stalk towards the door to leave. Oikawa was glad he jogged behind him immediately to catch up, otherwise he wouldn’t have heard the almost charming mutter under Iwaizumi’s breath of, 

“Assikawa.”.


End file.
